


三日谈

by TheodoreLiu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, M/M, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreLiu/pseuds/TheodoreLiu
Summary: 大学生日吉若在为一位牺牲后因为优秀的摄影作品出名的日本王牌飞行员不二周助做论文准备。他通过教授迹部景吾联系到了不二周助曾经的战友手冢国光，另一位传奇式王牌飞行员。
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

第一天  
那是一个山岳般的老人。他头发接近花白，架着一副厚厚的老花镜，镜片后面陈列展示着一对炯炯有神的眼睛。他穿着旧但干净的深色和服，拐杖是一根手工制作的木杖，被人仔细打磨过，顶部已经光滑发亮。再没有其他饰品了，假如非说他还穿戴着什么，那就是他的骄傲，他尚未退去的坚韧，没有犹豫和畏缩，在他身上似乎有无尽的开阔。  
就是这样一个老人，他领我去我的房间，安排我放下行李，然后引我到厅堂请我坐下，好让他为我准备茶杯，接着变戏法似的从厨房里拿出了一碟大福，上面撒满了糖粉。我局促不安地坐在椅子上等待他做好准备——一张被摆放在靠近庭院大门的藤椅，扭头就能看见庭院里在一个五层木架上排满的盆栽，还有一棵低矮的树，小石子和沙砾，我湿乎乎的鞋印还依稀留在台阶上——他终于来了，除了两个吃大福用的小勺子以外什么也没拿，没有本子和相簿，没有勋章，没有一切可以昭示众人：我曾经是一名军人的东西。  
在他身后，紧贴着墙壁有一个书架，摆满了各种各样的书籍。我只在刚进屋时有过随意的一瞥，有几本我熟悉的书，我在准备撰写这篇论文时曾翻阅过它们。然而真正引起我注意的是陌生而与众不同的东西：照片。然后我就被安置在椅子上听从发落——实际上应该是我采访他。  
如今我们终于相对而坐了。现在我郑重并充满敬意地介绍：这位山岳老人就是手冢国光，曾经的日本王牌二战飞行员，他为日本海军航空队取得了三十一架战果，他曾带领的中队从不向跳伞的飞行员开枪。如今每一个他们都是英雄，而其中就有不二周助。他的弟弟不二裕太决定慷慨地向世人公开这位摄影天才的作品时，他已经离世整整三年了。此刻我就坐在他曾经的好友、战友、队长甚至是导师面前，洗耳恭听有关他的一切，只为了将他生平的渺小的一部分呈现在文字里。  
我替手冢先生沏好茶；他接受了。他那种平稳和慈爱与我的博导不同，我的博导迹部景吾——同时也是手冢先生和我的中介人——是一位无时不在发热的人。面对这样的平和，我反倒有点不知所措，他察觉似的宽慰地朝我笑笑。  
“日吉若，是吗？”他说，声音稳健。我连忙点点头。他合上嘴，似乎准备沉默；然而他马上又接下去问道：“迹部把什么都告诉你了，对不对？”我不知道该答什么好，只能又点头，像个傻孩子。他的笑容变得深邃了。  
“那就好办了，是吧？话说开了总是能更容易一些。”他理了理和服袖子，让它们盖住自己的手腕。“我们从哪开始呢？你需要我说些什么呢？也许从刚刚入伍开始？”  
“如果可以，从刚刚入伍的时候开始就很好。”我终于找回了自己的声音。桌上打开的录音笔给我打好了镇定剂，我翻开线圈本的第一页，写下“第一天”。  
“那么就从刚刚入伍的时候开始吧，”他点头。我悄悄观察着他：他变得和照片上不同，照片上封存的那个他不苟言笑，对着镜头显露出束手束脚的不自然，头发剃得很短，鬓角紧贴着脸颊的轮廓。四十五年。我默念这个数字。  
“我刚入伍那年，太平洋战争还没彻底打响，但我们已经在海上——唔——横行霸道了一段时间。”他斟酌词句的时候，下巴会微微扬起。“我跟着一批零战被送到一艘军舰上，他们把我带到十一个穿戴整齐的男人面前，然后告诉我‘现在你是这支中队的队长了’。没有惊喜，没有荣幸。然后我就见到了他——准确来说，那时我见到的是‘他们’。起初他很不显眼，像是故意但又如此自然地掩藏自己，没有人刻意关照他。在起初的一年里，他一架敌机都没有击落，而其他人多多少少都得到了那么一两架战果。”  
“您当时是怎么看待这件事的呢？”我问。他微微偏过头，镜片折射出外面的光，嘴角拱起了脸上的褶皱。  
“当时的我完完全全是一个严苛的中队长，尽职尽责，一丝不苟，好像和他的风格相悖。在我眼里，他很老实。我们不常说话，但是几乎每一次说上话都是因为他来问我点什么，最常有的就是‘手冢，’——他一开始叫我‘手冢君’，两个月后就变成了‘手冢’，和其他人一样——‘时间到了吗？’。”  
我记录着，同时试图想象出那个场景：一个剃着在军队随处可见的短发的、锋芒未露的不二先生，向一个远比现在年轻、冷峻，乃至不近人情的手冢先生询问时间。我这个年代知晓不二先生的人很难把他同普通联系在一起。引用摄影杂志的评论：“精妙绝伦这一词语是人类能想到用来形容他的作品最贫瘠的方式”。很难用语言去描绘和概括他的作品，而他又在我们有机会接触他以前早早离开了，因此我们这些读者总是习惯性地将他这个人等同于他的作品去看待。  
“他刚开始显露给我们的普通，在现在的你们看来或许难以置信。”手冢先生突然说道，我惊讶地抬眼看他，看到了一点狡黠，“但他的普通正是他天才的一部分——他如此游刃有余地掌控自己的同时迷惑了别人，以达到保护自己的目的。他一直这样潜伏着，利用丛林掩盖自己的身体。如果事情一直这样持续下去，我也许一辈子也不会有机会了解他。发生转机是在珍珠港事件之后，距离我们入伍已经过去了一年多。有一次我们在回航途中遭遇了两架F4F的追击，我们本可以直接甩掉它们，但大石和海堂的飞机受了伤。队里的人都不愿意把他们单独留下和那两架危险的野猫缠斗，可燃油几近耗尽，我们都在等待时机。这时候不二做了一个让我吃了一惊的举动：他冒着身后的弹雨打开座舱盖——当时我们的无线电没用到难以想象的地步——朝当时是他长机的我大喊：‘手冢，抱歉’。在我琢磨过来他的意思以前，我就看到他坐回去，向左侧转脱离了编队。  
“我当时吓了一大跳，战争爆发后很少有人能带给我如此大的冲击，有一瞬间我的大脑一片空白，完全不知道接下来该做什么。我眼睁睁地看着他降低自己的高度，向那两架野猫的机腹冲去。野猫改变策略向他射击时，我立马反应过来，给我的另一架僚机——越前打手势，让他保持原位。随后我向不二赶过去。我当时手指冰凉，只能不断地加速冲向那三架缠斗的飞机。其他人没有我的命令都不敢妄动。两架野猫同时向一架零战开火是一件相当危险的事情。我向其中一架野猫开火，它的飞行员调转机头，笨拙地向左倾斜机身，划离了原来的轨道。就在这短短的几秒内，不二击落了剩下的那架野猫，我和对方的队友都没有意识到发生了什么，就见他已经向左倾斜机翼，像一条鱼一样冲破空气，径直向我们飞来。那架野猫的飞行员没有犹豫，抬升机头飞走了。我警惕地关注着它，直到它彻底消失在我们的视野里。这时不二再次在敞开着座舱盖的机舱里对我喊道：‘手冢，他跳伞了’。我向下看去，看见了一个撑开的白色穹顶。然后我看向不二。他沉静的目光穿过了云层：我猛然意识到我们之中没有一个人真正了解他，真正发觉他底下埋藏的冰山。而现在，我看到了。”语调中的兴奋变得显而易见——很淡，但是足以被发现。我惊讶于隐藏在手冢先生心里的那种无穷的能量，现在我找到了他和迹部教授的共同点——他们其实都同样的热血。这个认知帮助我慢慢放松下来。  
“您不生气吗？毕竟，我不是很了解空战，但是，这难道不是很危险吗？”  
“实际上，当时我确实有一点愤怒，因为他所做的事情对于当时我们的守则而言实在是太危险了。那只是我那时还不够了解他罢了。我朝他点头致意，向他打手势，示意掉头回巢。”  
我写下最后一个单词。手冢先生耐心地等待着。他喝了一口茶水，重新把手藏在宽大的袖子里。  
“回到军舰上，我把救生衣递给地勤，站到他的飞机前，要他跟我来。菊丸、桃城和大石连降落伞包都没有脱就从飞机上冲下来替他求情，因为在当时，私自脱离编队的飞行员会被棍棒教育，无论他做得多么优秀——非常原始，对吧？这是他们对待士兵的方式。有些人因此失去了斗志。我让他们回去，不二反过来安慰他们。他一点也不害怕，像是早就把我研究得彻底，预测到我接下来要说些什么。我们找到一个僻静的角落，他把手背在身后静静地等待，脸上的笑容像是被碾平了。”

“不二周助。”手冢国光说。他看起来一向严肃，这种严肃逐渐成为他的外壳。正如不二周助用温和愉悦的外表薄膜似的包裹他自己一样，手冢国光的严肃把他包裹其中，仿佛天然的角质层。  
“我很抱歉。”不二周助回答。他熟知这种模式：一旦你让上级不高兴了，除了道歉以外，什么也不要说。他无数次尝试探寻角质层里面的东西：出于某种同类的直觉，他能够嗅到手冢国光身上和他相似的气味。但他总是失败。  
“我希望你能明白这种行为的危险，”手冢国光继续说道。不二周助垂下眼，避开他的视线。“——鉴于你长机的身份，你必须还要明白你不是每一次都可以这样安然无恙地打开座舱盖向他们喊话。”不二周助睁大眼睛，猛地抬头。他的目光像爪子那样扣住了手冢国光的，如同翻找虱子那样找寻其中的破绽。然而没有，手冢国光站在他面前，无懈可击地说道：“一会绕甲板跑五圈。吃完晚饭后准备好你的纸笔。完毕。”  
“手冢，”不二周助小声地叫道。  
“嗯？”  
“……不，没什么。”他们的目光在海风中摇晃了一会，不二周助摇摇头。他的嘴角像被烤干的纸那样弯曲卷翘。手冢国光假装没有看见，催促他赶紧到甲板上去。

我的胸腔里荡起一股轻飘飘的暖意：不二先生在他的与众不同的人生中遇到了手冢先生和这些战友而不是其他人，虽说我相信不二先生的斗志绝不会轻易熄灭，但正是这样一些人，令他能够大胆地外露出他的火焰。  
“之后在我的安排下他成为了我们中队的另一架长机，”手冢先生说，“迅捷，柔和，包容度极高，令人眼花缭乱。这就是他的特点。他在混战之中仍然能避开敌方的油箱射击，而一旦你想用零战上装配两挺的7.7毫米机枪穿透美国飞机的装甲，把它们击落，你就必须很聪明：不仅聪明，还要很大胆。他二者兼备，同时有着不可置信的灵活和高机动性——他是个天才。很快，他的战果追上了我。  
“某次出航，我们遭到了伏击。美国人吸取了作战教训后，发现了我们的弱点，同时也发现他们恰好能够利用这个弱点。对方大约有两支中队，最糟糕的是，他们占据了高度优势——这对零战来说无异于一个噩梦。十来架野猫向我们俯冲而来，迅速开火，然后依靠俯冲产生的加速率脱离驳火区。我们很难追上正在俯冲的野猫。编队出现了松散，这是一个不好的迹象。但我们训练了很久，彼此心中都有一致的方案：我抬升机头，向高空爬去。其他人也纷纷照做，野猫发射的子弹擦过我的座舱盖，我能听见机翼颤抖的声音。我们暂时离开了火力范围，在云层之上，我们占有了向阳和高度的优势。我们在云层中小心地行进，偶尔有子弹向上飞来。射击的声音正逐渐离我们远去，这时河村突然打开座舱盖，——他是不二的僚机之一——向我大喊：‘队长，不二不见了！’这给了我当头一棒。越前想要跟我一起下去找他，被我勒令保持队形，因为我们的目的只是脱出包围然后返航，我不想再增加风险。我独自一人返回驳火区，发现不二被咬住了。我一下就认出了那架对他紧追不舍的飞机——是之前那架逃脱的野猫。  
“不二已经相当疲惫了，我看得出来，他不停地利用转角和桶滚躲避敌方的射击，我必须帮他从中逃脱，不然他被击落只是迟早的事情。我看准时机，没有理会其他的野猫，穿过机群向那架穷追不舍的野猫冲去。我向他的机尾开火，试图分散他的注意力。那些野猫很快就反应过来了，有两架跟了上来。追击不二的野猫也都短暂地把注意力集中在我这个不速之客身上，这很傻，但对不二来说，这很完美。他迅速地作出了反应：拉直机身，朝上开火。他击中了那个人的机翼，那架野猫倾斜着机身，冒着烟向海面栽去。与此同时我的机翼中了弹，我能感觉到。不二击中他后，就立刻爬升，从高空掠过那群野猫，替我解围。我注意到有一架野猫朝不二的身后扑去，我赶紧调转机头向那人开枪，但这让我身后的飞机有机可乘。只是一瞬间的事，一颗子弹划过我的颧骨，有一些玻璃渣落在我的飞行夹克上。我来不及感受血，只知道要立马想办法爬上去，爬到上面去，脱离这个包围圈。再继续耗下去，不二和我都回不了家。不二理解了我的想法，我们以一种不可言说的默契向左倾斜机翼，利用零战的高转弯性能摆脱了两架野猫。然后我们推动操纵杆，我向距离我们最近的一架野猫开火，他没法准确击中我，而我能在他的机身上留下弹孔——我们的枪实在太差了。我们终于逃脱了包围，任务是执行不了了，我们只能掉头回到基地。”  
“您的伤口——”我悄声问道。  
“那只是一个小伤。甚至只能算是擦伤。我很幸运。血流了很多，我直到它们被高空的低温吹得冰凉才察觉它们的存在。我们狼狈地降落，我挨了一顿骂。不二一直在旁边等着，陪我承担那份辱骂。我对他说你大可不必留下来，他没有接话，严肃地盯着我，眉头皱着。  
“‘你受伤了。’很久之后，他说。我这才想起来。伤口已经干了，被海风吹过的时候有种化冰般的撕裂感。  
“‘要是角度再偏一点，你可能会死。’他指责地说道。我必须得提一下，那个时候大多数士兵都很怕我，几乎没有士兵用这种责难的口气对我说过话。但他是认真的。我说我不会放任任何一个队友在我面前死去，而且我不对没有发生的事情做假设。然后他的神情变得更……我想不到好的形容词，那时候我第一反应是，他的神情更‘深’了。”  
我的心突兀地跳了一下。更深了。我反复咀嚼着这个字，描摹出那张脸：阴云徘徊在他的眉头轻微的褶皱间，眼神被情绪灼烧成深色，嘴唇紧紧抿着，以至于唇缝的颜色显得很深。  
“他看着我的眼神是我从未在他身上见到过的——愤怒，自责，悔恨，难过。海风彻底吹暖了我的伤口，它裂开了，终于回过神开始隐隐作痛。”  
下午的阳光照亮了手冢先生的脸，一道非常浅的伤疤在他的左颧骨上若隐若现——我一下明白那绝不是什么“擦伤”。他很可能会死，而不二先生肯定发现了他的谎言。  
“自那之后他开始锋芒毕露，这使我们成为舰上拥有击落数最多的两个人。他的战果一直没有超过我。”手冢先生的声音减弱了，最后一个音节软绵绵地飘荡着。  
“之后很长一段时间，我们的生活变得平静——不是说战争停止了，正是因为战斗变得频繁，我们的生活才变得有迹可循。他和我之间好像什么也没变，但我们都知道很多东西悄然发生了变化。我们开始坐在一块吃饭，有时他会给我展示他拍摄的照片。很美。我不是很懂摄影艺术，但他总是不可思议。我每次都会真诚地夸赞他，他虽然嘴上调侃我，但仍然表现得很高兴。他一时兴起时会把相机借给我或者要求给我拍一张照片。菊丸在一旁插嘴说：‘你总是偷拍！我都看到了！太狡猾了，不二！’他每次都笑得露出一小片牙齿，躲开菊丸的扑击说：‘英二不是总说自己的动态视觉是全日本最好的吗？你当然可以躲开了。’然后菊丸会张牙舞爪地和他在宿舍里玩起抓人游戏。大石总担心我出于过于聒噪的理由而把菊丸给杀掉。其实我并不反感——我只是不擅长应付这样的事情。原先不二和大石有相似的担忧，有天训练时他悄悄来问我对菊丸怎么看。我如实告诉他我的想法，把他逗笑了。自那之后他总会出现在菊丸和我独处的时候，扮演调和剂的角色。”  
他的眉眼变得更加柔和。阳光让他的轮廓看上去毛茸茸、暖洋洋的，我不自觉放慢了笔速。他没有催促我，反而把茶杯推给我。  
“喝口茶吧。放松一下你的手，不然你的虎口会很疼。”  
“是，非常感谢，”我诚惶诚恐地放下笔，端起茶杯喝了一口。他饶有兴致地打量我，在我把茶杯放下时又把大福推给我：“吃一点吧。晚饭还要一段时间。鳗鱼茶可以吗？”  
我又诚惶诚恐地拿起勺子扯了一些大福下来吃，连忙点头。在出发以前我曾自以为能够轻松面对手冢先生，鉴于迹部教授和我之间一直保持着一种诡异的互相伤害互相扶持的从属关系。  
“不用紧张。迹部可能在你面前夸大了某些事情。”他把交叠的手臂支撑在桌子上，身体前倾，笑着对我说。“我以前可能很难相处。但他是个好人，接纳了我。”  
“他说不二先生和您很像，”我把迹部教授的原话混进大福吞到肚子里。  
“唔。”手冢先生小幅度地撇撇嘴，“他的原话大概是‘不二和手冢，虽然看起来不同，但这两个家伙都一样神秘莫测而且骄傲得不可一世’。”  
我没有说是，那基本上就是默认了。我吃下最后一口大福，重新拾起笔，征询地看了看手冢先生。他点点头，向后坐直身体。他沉思了一会儿，然后用一种逐渐远去的口气说道：  
“在海上，头发会长得出奇地快。某一天我们起床后，正按章程赞美天皇，突然间菊丸大喊：‘不二，你的头发长长了！’，大石率先责怪地看过去，仿佛一个信号，我们的目光纷纷投向话里的主角。他被点到时正拨弄自己过长的刘海，于是我们久违地见到他了——一个和善的男孩，笑眼藏在刘海后面，但并不羞怯。在那些发丝的掩护下，他落落大方地观察这个世界。他并没有因为集中的视线而感到不自在。他慢条斯理地拨开挡住眼睛的那一撮头发后，假装叹了一口气。他说：’是啊。看来是长长了呢。’说完，他望向我。  
“他和我对上视线的那一刻，我就明白了他的意思——说不清是怎么明白的，也许是灵光一现，也许只是逻辑，因为他大可以自己干这件事情，总之我从他的目光中明白了他想要我做的——然后我点头，说：‘嗯。训练后到甲板上来。’  
“那天的训练，为了躲开上级的惩罚，他不得不小心翼翼地把头发全部收拢进军帽里。当他告诉我们他已经这么做了一两个月时，几乎所有人都咋舌了。”  
“我想您一定没有。”我忍不住插嘴道。  
“我当时也十分惊讶，因为在我的印象中，他是个老老实实的士兵，不爱给自己惹麻烦。”手冢先生和蔼地笑了。“但为了维持形象，我没有表现出来。我斥责道：‘太大意了。身为飞行员，应该时刻注意自己的仪表。’”  
“您惩罚他了吗？”我不敢眨眼，因此接下来的场景被我完整地捕捉到了：  
这个问题不知怎么令手冢先生愣了一下。很短暂的一刻，他举在太阳穴附近的手指微微张开了，病人般抽搐了一下。我吓得赶紧将茶水推给他，这个动作似乎惊醒了他——惊醒，而不是惊吓。我没来得及奇怪我的措辞，他挥挥手，脸上拉扯出一个笑容：“抱歉，我没事。”他为了让我放心，接过茶水喝了一口，“只是老人病。”我眼看着他的目光黯淡下来，被回忆笼罩住了。我不敢说话。木头的味道在屋子里飘荡。从大开的推拉门中，阳光闯了进来，像强盗一样占领了他的脸。  
他的手挡在嘴前，把阳光和那一片皮肤隔开。我不知道他什么时候将会开口，只能紧张地等待着。也许过了很久，我才重新听见他的声音——一种正缓缓下沉的声音，像烟雾。  
“不。我没有惩罚他……我没有惩罚我们。或许是因为我心底也渴望从军舰上的氛围逃脱出来，或许是因为他的这种行为满足了我那点小小的反抗心思，或许是他的做法……他这种默默将自己和这个——腐朽，按部就班，甚至是扭曲的——世界隔离开的做法让我想起了一个人。总之，我没有惩罚他。我只是让他训练后躲开所有军官和士官到甲板上一个没人的角落等我。我剃短了他的头发，但不再是清一色的板寸，我保留了一定的长度，可以说，他的发型维持了原样——虽说十分蹩脚。那时我们几乎时刻戴着飞行帽，别人没什么机会这个小诡计。现在想来，他或许挣扎了很久……那是一种决定权的移交。他把自己让给了我，在那个时候，那已经是他的整个人了。我有没有提到过他其实是一个相当固执并且有主见的人？没有？现在你知道了。我不清楚他是否也会这样对待他的父兄——我们士官在那个地方通常扮演这种形象——但他就是这么对待我了。”

手冢国光在乘员区上方的一个角落里找到了不二周助。他站在阴影里，拿着他的佩刀和一个小布袋子。他朝手冢国光摆摆手，手冢国光踏入那一小块阴影里。他们不得不挨得很近，因为那块可以共享的阴影只有那么大点。手冢国光有些费力地拔出刀。  
他们之间的身高差距使他们都能够专注于在甲板上站稳而不是想方设法地维持住半蹲的姿势。那把刀的刀刃贴在不二周助遮盖住后颈的头发上，他只要略微旋转手腕就可以割断它们。它们在他的手下是那么的脆弱：将自己暴露无遗，被刀尖顶弯了腰。他看着它们，直到他终于看清楚了。  
他动手了。先是捏住发尖，小心地剃掉一层头发，然后他让不二周助转过身来，叫他把眼睛闭上，免得碎发掉进他的眼睛里去。不二周助闭上眼睛，用布袋子兜住掉下来的头发。手冢国光仔细端详着他的脸，端详那些零落在他的眼眶、鼻梁、脸颊和嘴唇上的绒毛，眼神用力到似乎要将它们的位置刻在脑海里。他把刀收回刀鞘，脱下手套，伸出一只手固定住不二周助的头，另一只手笨拙但严谨地替他扫掉那些小东西。不二周助因为他的动作睁开眼睛，他们的呼吸错开了。手冢国光手里的刀鞘硌得他颧骨疼。他想提问，但手冢国光的手指恰好在此时擦过他的嘴唇，他的嘴唇分开了，湿润的部分碰到了手冢国光的手指，它划过柔软的肌肉时使他感到嘴唇仿佛被什么扎过，或者干脆是被什么亲吻了。他顿住了，拿着布袋子的手发僵，手冢国光却好像满不在乎。他的注意力飘忽了，不二周助不知道他此时在看什么。那种目光，穿透了他本身，落在了一个抛却了时间和距离，甚至是个体的地方。  
手冢国光终于完成了他的工作，他的手刚一卸力，不二周助立马别开头，蹲下来把掉在地上的头发拣进袋子里。大把的头发被收集干净后，他才想起什么似的站起来，抬起头看手冢国光。  
“手冢是想要我之后挨平等院大佐的罚吗？”他开玩笑地问道，语调比平常高了一些，似乎下意识地要用言语覆盖他的心跳。他能感觉到手冢国光戴着手套的手摸过的他的刘海，他的发根还残留着那种淡褐色的触觉，这唤起了他额头所有的记忆：被母亲的手触碰，被姐姐的手触碰，被弟弟的手触碰，被第一个女友的手轻巧地拂过。手冢国光有一双很稳的手。他的头发被削得轻薄，轻轻地铺排在他的前额上，而且短得恰到好处，如同他后颈上的那些碎发。  
“不是。”手冢国光直白地答道，一如既往地没多作解释。“记得收好你的头发。”他指指不二周助手里装了头发的袋子。它们的同类，那些幸存的头发仍然能够被风吹动，不是短短地、硬邦邦地挺立在头皮上。军帽轻而易举就能把它们藏匿起来。“走吧。”他总结地说，没给不二周助多余的机会。  
不二周助戴好帽子，落在手冢国光身后几步。他凝视着手冢国光干净的后颈：在领子和发茬间没有任何覆盖，他的皮肤在太阳下白得发光。不二周助被晃得眨了眨眼睛，嘴唇突然被扎了一下：他这才发觉吃进了头发。

故事停下来。停笔后很长一段时间，我才发现我们两个人都停滞了，仿佛被卡在了某个坏掉的电视屏幕里。  
“您的身体还好吗？”我问。  
“很好，谢谢你。不用担心我。只是我觉得今天可以就到这里了。”他眨眨眼睛，眼神被笼罩在带有一种暖色的灰暗中。“你看，天已经黑了。这个时候的舰上，大厨们已经开始准备晚饭了。”  
我这才注意到深橘色覆盖了外面的盆栽，我的鞋印早已消失无踪。整个庭院因为夕阳显得像是正在蒸腾。当然，我说，把笔盖起来，合上本子。  
“非常感谢您，”我站起来要向他鞠躬，他摇头阻止了我：“我们还有两天，日吉。你喜欢吃什么酱菜？我这里没有电视，但书架上的书可以随便看。”  
他果断地站起来然后转身去开灯，没给我鞠躬的机会。当年也许他也是如此对待不二先生的；我望着他的背影，感到时间融在了暗处的阴影中。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天  
我早晨起来时，手冢先生已经在院子里浇花。桌上摆着早餐和梅子茶。他听到我的声音，转过身来对我道早安，手里还拿着水壶，两株仙人掌的尖刺上挂着水珠。  
“早上好，”我说，“快要开花了吧？”  
“是啊，”手冢先生侧垂下头，半边脸于是在树荫下变得晦暗不明，但眼神仍然是柔和的，“快开花了。”  
“不二先生的照片里经常出现仙人掌。”  
“是的，他很喜欢这种植物。在拉包尔，我们偶尔会见到路边长着这种植物，他从来不会放过任何拍它们的机会。”手冢先生给第三层架子上的盆栽浇水。今天他仍旧穿着昨天那身深色的和服，在树荫下，那身和服变得近似于黑色。“去吃早餐吧，”他说，一瞬间又变成那个和蔼的老人，“我已经吃过了。吃完早餐我们就可以开始了。今天的故事会有点长。”  
我服从他的安排，在餐桌前坐下，一言不发地吃梅子饭团。盐粒融化在舌苔上的时候，我的心跳也跟着沉下去。我不由得想，今天他会告诉我什么？迹部教授先前嘱咐我的话……我虽然装作满不在乎的样子，但实际上，我开始不安了。或许我害怕得知所有的故事，但我不能——我必须克服这种恐惧，我必须完成我的任务。  
我们坐在昨天坐的地方，依然是面对面。我试了两三次才顺利打开笔帽，翻开笔记本。第二天，我写下。不二先生的一部分人生，对于我，对于即将审阅我的论文的迹部教授，对于所有可能阅读到我论文的人而言，只有三天，甚至更短。但对于手冢先生而言，那是四十八年，甚至更长，比不二先生的整个人生还要长。  
那是那两盆仙人掌。他的人生绝不止两盆仙人掌那么简单，但它们却是他的一部分，替他盘亘在这里，在这个家里，这个院子里，这个花架上。  
手冢先生落座后，目光久久停留在那两株即将开花的植物上，好像是在等我准备。但我固执地认为，他是在给自己一个喘息的机会，就像第一次游泳的人下水前深呼吸一口气给自己鼓劲一样。  
他轻轻晃动茶杯，让茶叶在杯子里转动起来。他的话变得和那层水雾一样氤氲：“大家都被战争压得喘不过气，无暇思考。然而不二总能找到一些属于他的时间，我们时不时就能看到他装作凝望祖国地站在甲板边——是的，这是他向好事的军官开脱的借口——菊丸问他在做什么，他说‘看海鸥’。‘哪里有海鸥？’菊丸问。不二回答‘所以才在这里呀’。于是之后再没人去打扰他。  
“有一回，我恰好经过他的身后。1942年年底到整个1943年，我们开始投入超负荷运作的状态。飞行计划总是改了又改，而我对此无能为力，只能一遍又一遍地告诉队员：取消了。延后了。提前了。现在立马到甲板上去。每个人都被这搞得更加疲惫不堪，我的心情也因此非常糟糕。那天我又一次被告知飞行取消后，我决定到甲板上让海风吹吹脑袋，于是我撞见了正在看海鸥的他。我不想打扰他，也不想毁了自己的清净，于是我没叫他，只是站在他身后几步之遥的地方。其实再找一个空位会是更好的办法，但那个时候我已经一步也不想挪动了。他似乎没有听见我。我们保持着这样的相安无事，直到五分钟过后，我看了看手表，觉得是时候回去和大石商量编队的事情，他突然在我的脚尖转向时叫住我。  
“我停下来，他侧过头，笑眯眯地看着我，然后用庆幸的语气说：‘太好了，没有猜错。果然是手冢啊。’我忍住没有问他怎么做到的，他歪头打量了我一番，询问我出了什么事，‘他们是不是又搞砸了什么’。我摇头说不是，只是原定1100的飞行取消了，时间待定。他点点头，又转过头去眺望海平面——或许吧，至少看起来是这样。之前的话他好像听进去了，又好像没有。我又打算走，他再一次拦住我的脚步，问我能否占用一点我的时间。我犹豫了一会儿，然后走到他身边，和他比肩站着。  
“我问他怎么了，是否有什么烦心事，可以说给我听听。他转动眼珠，说的很含糊：‘说是有，也算是有吧。’他顿了一下，视线转到我这边：‘我一直很想知道手冢的一件事情。’我问他是什么呢？他抿起嘴唇像是笑了。这很奇怪，因为他平常一直微笑示人，但这个笑容里包含了不同的东西，令我疑惑的是它带上了一点悲伤的气息。  
“‘那里，’他指指海平面的位置，答非所问道，‘手冢看到了什么呢？’”  
“您怎么回答他的呢？”  
他停下来了，更像是思考因为疑惑而暂停了。过了一会儿，他才想起现在他并不在甲板上，此时面对他、用问题研磨他的心的，不是不二周助，而是一个因为心事而不断发抖的毛头小子。  
“……我当时的回答是‘旭日，付出和胜利’。”他的眉头碰撞到一起，“他……的表情变得古怪。我发现我正在一点点接近表皮下的他，而这让我越来越想激发他。我想看到真实的他，被掩藏在海鸥和漫不经心后的他。  
“那种古怪的表情没有维持多久，他恢复了往常的笑脸调侃说：‘不愧是手冢。’我问他那是什么意思？他用一种快活的口吻说没什么，坚决地避开了我的问题。我隐约觉得他的心声被埋在了这句话之后，但我没有追问下去。我知道除非他愿意，否则我永远也猜不透他究竟是怎么想的。我们后来又闲聊了一会儿，他指出我那天似乎格外的话多。我说是吗？感觉和他在一起时都是这样。他愣住了，”一滴笑容在他的嘴角顺着皱纹晕开，“然后被吓到似的无奈地笑了，也许也有高兴吧。  
“再后来，43年年中，我们被送到了拉包尔，在海航飞行基地待命。美国有了新装备，而我们能够得到的信息只有一张纸板，上面画了F6F的外形。晚上的时候，在机库里，我们一群飞行员会围在一个资深士官身边，他举起一叠涂有黑色剪影的纸板中的一张，然后我们就会抢答。大和，加贺，亚利桑那，约克镇，零战，野猫和地狱猫——它们几乎长得一样。不二在这个时候才像个普通的年轻人，虽说不活跃，但在答对时，他表露出的那种神情……机库里很暗，他的脸一下亮起来，眼睛里闪烁着……那段时间我时不时就会观察他。我太想看到他了，真正的他，那些不易察觉的胜负欲点亮了他的瞳孔。而我也清楚地知道他同样在细致地观察我，但只是悄悄的，背后的。”  
“拉包尔，”我重复道，摘选一个合适的问题，“拉包尔。那是一个怎样的地方？你们在那儿都会做什么？”  
“当你身处一座岛屿上的某个海航驻地飞行基地时，你能做的事情就变得极其有限。”手冢先生把手掌摊开在桌上，凝视着光线在他的掌纹中游走。“大石、乾和我每天都在试图挖掘出关于美陆航的新资料，日复一日地商量编队，战斗机制，亲自检查飞机。菊丸和河村最常干的事情就是给桃城和海堂劝架。越前有时跟在我身边，有时会找一个干净的阴凉处睡觉。不二时常从基地消失不见，然后赶在骂骂咧咧的大佐要求集合以前神不知鬼不觉地出现在宿舍里。有时越前和我下棋时，他会忽然站在我身边，在我们回过神以前就拍下一张照片，作满意状地调整相机，出言调侃几句，接着在我即将发作时拔腿就跑，去拍别的东西去了。你们看到的很多照片都是在拉包尔或者莱城留下的。在我们看来，那或许不过是两座荒废的小镇，只有光秃秃的跑道，随意搭建的简陋机库，被临时征用作宿舍的农舍或者大棚。但在他眼里，那里是仙人掌、鸟、热带泥土和海洋，是下棋的飞行员、赤膊的机械师、脏兮兮的手指和小腿。他拍过一架损毁的零战，被敌人的12.7毫米勃朗宁机枪开膛破肚，里面的飞行员已经死了，看不清脸，下半身焦黑。当我和一个技师试图把他从驾驶舱里拉出来时，我们发现他的下半身粘在了座位上。不二拍下那张照片后在机库后的一个角落坐了很久，直到菊丸把他从那里挖出来。他出来时好像从未经历过之前的事情——从未见过那个死去的男人，那架破损的飞机，从未给他们留下最后一张记忆似的。  
“那个飞行员的身份牌被交给了我。那天晚上我回到宿舍，把它放在烛光底下。他坐在床上，半长不长的头发仍湿着，抬起眼睛看了它一眼。”  
手冢先生十分平静，相比之下我的颤抖就显得更加不成熟。我痛恨这样不成熟的自己，这种不成熟使得我焦躁而冲动。  
“他——您做了什么吗？您发现了什么吗？”  
说完我才遏制住自己，但话已出口。手冢先生谅解地笑了，眼睛却没有看向我。  
“我告诉他，我们来到这里，就已经做好了这些准备了。我们会带着他的精神走下去。”手冢先生抿抿嘴唇，称得上急迫地喝了一口水。“他盯着我。准确来说，我想他盯的是那个在我颧骨上的伤疤。然后他问：‘你也是吗，手冢？’。我回答，当然。全力以赴地参加战斗，努力取得胜利，这就是我目前的目标。  
“他……”声音戛然而止，我的笔随着我的呼吸停在半空。我小心翼翼地抬起眼睛，看见的是手冢先生垂下来的发丝。他摊开的手掌被保护似的又缩进了宽大的衣袖里。“他不再说话，埋下头摆弄相机。他的领口湿了一大片，我把我的毛巾递给他，他仰起头看我。他接过我的毛巾，我——”一阵微不可闻的哆嗦，“松开手，他把毛巾垫在领口上，但水还是濡湿了他的胸口。我转身去给这个飞行员的家人写信，把身份牌塞进信封，然后托付给邮差。我们都知道他的家人不大可能收到这封信，但我们都没有指明。那天晚上就是这样，我们之间一下变得缄默了。”  
空气忽然沉淀下来，好像马上就要下雨似的。然而外面的太阳不近人情得大，正好照亮了那两株仙人掌。水已经干了，光来源于它们光滑表皮的反射。我们不约而同地被那两株绿色短暂引走了注意力，好让突如其来的尴尬——某种秘密显露出即将被戳破的迹象的尴尬——慢慢消散掉。  
闹钟响起来。那种尴尬易碎的外壳皲裂了，手冢先生转过头，看向那只救世主：“十一点半了，”他说，哆嗦消失无踪了。“该准备午饭了。”  
我赶紧站起来表示愿意帮忙。他没有反对。我们在厨房有一搭没一搭地聊着，聊当时的饭菜，聊我的大学，聊迹部教授。我们从迹部教授丰富并且挑剔至极的藏酒谈回到当年配给里的清酒。手冢先生说他会在天气很冷的时候喝一口，只一口，从不多喝。剩余的他会收集起来，偶尔有人来找他要时，他给那个人斟上小小一杯。其他时间，他强迫症般地要求自己保持清醒。他从未见过不二先生喝那些酒。冬天的时候，不二先生会在甲板下来回搓着手，朝手心喝气。  
我们安静地吃完了午饭。手冢先生收拾完碗筷便回房午休了。我也回到了我的房间，但我没法安然入睡。包里那一封迹部教授的信，我把它从包里拿出来攥在手里。它的边角被我捏得起皱，有几个日文单词错位了，看起来像一个扭曲的笑脸，在狠狠嘲笑我的懦弱。我还有一个下午外加一个白天的时间去挖掘那个真相，去清洗那个伤口，挑破那个脓包——假若它真的是脓包，而不是一个已经结痂的伤口，那我就非要做成这件事不可。我低下头，反复确认着迹部教授所用的字眼。我瞪着它，瞪得眼睛都疼了，终于明白过来那写的就是“脓包”。我把信抚平，折好，塞回信封里，然后把它夹在包里的书页中。我在被褥上躺下，恍惚在天花板的顶灯罩上看到了活动的人。  
约莫两点半时，我醒了。很难说我睡着了，但我睁开眼睛，头昏脑涨地从床铺上坐起来。我拉开房门，手冢先生背对着我坐在他的位子上，听到动静，他缓缓将身体面向我。我在难耐的树叶响动声和静谧的盆栽中穿过走廊，手里拿着的笔和本子仿佛是我的剑和盾牌。我紧张到忘了问下午好，坐下时才意识到我的失礼，然而这时手冢先生已经为我倒好了茶，念出故事的第一个词：“结果。”  
结果。我如实记录下这个词。  
“经历了杜立特空袭，军队的氛围变得尤其——这么说吧，爱国热忱达到了空前的高度。”  
“您是说那场意外。”  
“那是一场意外，没错。”手冢先生说，声音公正到冷酷的地步，“它更是一种结果。我们决定发起战争的那一刻，结果就已经产生了。我们，飞行员们，也是一样的。我们被迫或者自愿投身进这场战斗时，我们的结果也就产生了。”  
结果。我垂眼凝视那个词，迹部教授所用的字眼不受控制地浮现在我的脑海中。  
“那种高涨的热忱持续了很久，我们或多或少都被带动了。我在战前准备室里一定会做的一件事情就是告诉我的队员们努力活下来，而不是轻率地去死。他们的价值只有活着才能体现。”手冢先生张开嘴，话却突然凭空消失了。它在口腔里隐秘地盘旋了一会儿才重新流出来：“那天晚上过后，每当我这么说时，不二都会用一种复杂的眼光看着我。那种眼光里究竟包含了什么，我无从得知——那不是单纯的不认可或者质疑。我从未深究过他目光中的含义。  
“结果并不是确定的。任何掉以轻心都可能导致结果发生改变。但那晚我对他说出那番话以后，方向悄然确定下来。”

这种响声使他感到熟悉而陌生。在接受飞行训练时，他就常常被要求聆听引擎空转的声音，好在战斗中辨别引擎的状态。然而他从未真正在一场战斗中听过这样的声音。油表指针偏移了，他使力扳动操作杆，机头勉强被拉平了。座舱盖卡住了，他尝试拍打了两下都没能打开，只能放弃。于是现在他想要活下来只剩下一条路：迫降。一旦陷入失速，他就彻底完蛋了。  
他的机翼上有两个豁然大口，这使得着陆变得比平时困难，万幸的是火在他俯冲时被扑灭了。海滩离他不过几百尺远，他完全有机会迫降在海面甚至海滩上，然后在搜救船出来找他以前躲在岸边的树丛里。他从座舱里向外张望，没有敌机追来，但不一会儿他就发现身后跟着一个冒烟的尾巴：是不二周助。他的机尾正在燃烧，但他的座舱盖是敞开的。  
手冢国光在机舱里等待了一会儿，他和海滩的距离逐渐缩短，此时不二周助终于从座舱里探出身子，向他的方向张望。手冢国光向后比了个手势让他跳伞，另一只手死死握着操作杆以维持机头平衡。他看见不二周助的一只脚跨在机舱边，最后朝他投来一个视线，然后纵身一跃。降落伞带着他平稳地落在海面上，他的飞机失去控制向右倾斜，机尾的火焰蔓延到了机翼，这时它恰好栽入海中，爆炸掀起了一大片浪花。手冢国光用余光向后看去，身后依然安全，敌人都把目光转向更加完满的猎物了。现在他的飞机离海滩近到能够看清不二周助的身影，他在海里脱掉了降落伞包，快速游到了岸边。他站在海滩上仰望了一会儿，接着奔向丛林。手冢国光别开目光，专心对付他受伤的坐骑。  
螺旋桨彻底停摆，他克服着失重的不适感拉动操纵杆，这架零战以一个微微向左倾斜的角度向斜下方的海滩冲去。机腹摔在沙滩上时，手冢国光死死咬住牙齿以免舌头被咬断。钝化的酥麻感从他的尾椎处升起，在他的后脑处炸开。飞机停止滑行后，他解开安全带，用随身携带的手枪枪托向座舱滑盖砸去。他终于打开了座舱盖，迅速地翻出座舱。他在沙滩上站稳，小腿肚仍然残留着刚刚的震荡带来的麻痹感。他向后退了几步，朝这架千疮百孔的零式战斗机敬了一个军礼，接着举起那把手枪，对准油箱开了三枪。油箱喷射出火焰，他转身向丛林跑去。  
不二周助藏在一棵矮杉后的土坑里，手冢国光压低身子跑过时，他跳起来一把将他拽进了那个坑里。手冢国光差点向他开枪，不二周助立马举起双手无辜地笑了：“抱歉，只是觉得不要喊你会比较好。”  
手冢国光用那种“不要”的眼神看着不二周助，不二周助耸耸肩：“他们应该看见我们掉在这里了，往东穿过这片林子就能到日本的领地，不过靠近这边的是一个陆航飞行基地。另一边是美国的地盘。不知道谁会先找到我们。”  
手冢国光没有说话，像是在思考对策。不二周助和他并排匍匐在土坑里，注视着他汗湿的侧脸。  
“呐，手冢，”他说，“你觉得谁会先找到我们？”  
“唔。”手冢国光含糊地答道，注意力显然不在这边。不二周助刚要再次开口，手冢国光突然扑向他，捂住他的嘴。  
“嘘，有人来了。不是我们的人。”手冢国光凑近不二周助的耳边。他的话被飞行帽阻隔了，显得有些不真切。不二周助晃神了一会儿，转头看向他时眼神有些迷茫。他呆滞地看着手冢国光脱下飞行夹克和救生衣，把手探进里衣，绕过手臂，脱下了什么东西。等他意识到那是什么东西时，他的身体不自主地弹起来，冲去抓住手冢国光的衣袖。  
“不行。”他的眼神说，然而手冢国光强硬地把那个东西塞进他的手心。  
不二周助感到火焰正在同时灼烤他的脸颊和大脑，怒气渐渐吹鼓了他的胸膛，他揪住手冢国光的衣领要把那块身份牌扔进他的衣服里，被手冢国光不容置疑地握住了手腕：“拜托了，不二。”  
他的眼睛里有什么东西让不二周助卸力了，他被钉在原地。手冢国光一把甩开他的手冲出土坑，他的手因此无力地垂在跪坐的腿边。他终于听见敌人的声音了：他们含混不轻的音节宛若犬吠，手冢国光就是他们追逐的雄鹿。那些声音很快远去了，丛林独有的寂静包裹了他。他这才想起抬起手看看那块被强行塞到他手心的小东西：一块亮银色的身份牌，方才它顺着垂下的手沾染上的泥土颗粒裹挟着汗液粘在上面的刻字前。他软弱的拇指动弹了两下，拂去了泥土，下面的字显现出来：手塚国光。  
他的呼吸停住了。热带雨林潮湿的气息将他整个儿围拢住。一滴汗从他额角滑落。那是他最接近哭泣的一次。

“我被追赶得不得不爬到一棵树上。我趴在一根树枝上，计算它的牢固程度、留意周围是否有蛇、思考假如被发现后该往哪逃、思考他们是否会去检查不二藏身的那个地方。在经历了一场高强度空战后保持这样的专注度使我精疲力竭，最终我在树枝上陷入一种半昏迷状态。我不知什么时候从上面掉下来，疼醒了。我睁开眼睛时看见不二的下巴悬在我眼前，我花了点功夫才发觉我枕在他的大腿上。他察觉我醒了，凑近观察我，还让我不要说话。他伏下身子听我的心跳和脉搏，他的一只手套不翼而飞，那只赤裸的手探过来摸我的额头和脸颊。他说我运气很好，脑干没有磕在石块上，我的身下都是柔软的泥土和落叶，但我仍然摸到了一个肿包，回到基地后，菊丸惊叫我的后背一片淤青。  
“那天在丛林里，他馋着我，使劲把我支撑起来。我把救生衣脱掉了，我们一瘸一拐地向东行进，终于在快要天黑时找到了不二说的基地。一路上他什么也没和我说，一方面是出于体贴，另一方面——我能感受到他的怒火，但我没法作出他想要的回应。即便陆军和我们的关系不大和谐，当天晚上我们仍然乘船回到了拉包尔。  
“他陪我去了卫生处处理了伤口。实际上什么也没做。没有药酒这种奢侈的东西。他们只是用清水替我洗干净泥土，然后打发我回去在床上趴着。他看起来很不满意这个结果，但仍旧一言不发地馋着我回去。”  
“那块身份牌，”我小声地问。“他还给您了吗？”  
“没有，”手冢先生听起来令人惊异地满足，“他没有主动提出要还给我，我也没有主动向他提起这件事。我回家后，不二裕太联系上我，把它归还给我。”他云淡风轻地提起这件事，好像只是翻开了一页回忆录。但我看到他捏在手肘的手猛地收紧了，仿佛要把某些渗漏出来的东西重新揉进他的皮肤里。  
“有五天时间，我们之间平安无事。他似乎已经翻篇，但我们心照不宣地清楚，这件事情只是被草草地扔进坑里，随手撒上一把泥土。五天后发生了一件事情，新盖好的泥土被掀开了。”  
“发生了什么？”  
“五天后，就在拉包尔附近的一片海域……菊丸、大石和河村被击落了。”

事情就是那样发生的。不二周助还能梦到所有的细节。一架F4F从上空跳下来，它击中了大石秀一郎的机尾。菊丸英二调转机头向它射击，而大石秀一郎的飞机已经开始头朝下坠落。一架倾斜着飞过的野猫朝他开了几枪，火舌舔舐上油箱，彻底杀死了这个年轻人。  
不二周助冲向上空那架击落了大石秀一郎的野猫，把它的垂尾打成了筛子，机尾部分的装甲难以穿透，但成功起了火。那架野猫的飞行员无奈地想要撤离，菊丸英二却死命地咬住了他的尾巴。不二周助后颈发凉。他意识到菊丸英二已经失去了理智，他必须想办法阻止他去送死——一旦脱离编队，他将会被引进野猫的包围圈，这只鸟儿会被它们毫不费力地撕碎。  
他一心想着拯救他的伙伴，没有及时注意到两架地狱猫盯上了他的僚机。当他向那架落荒而逃的野猫瞄准时，他听见一声近在咫尺的爆炸，机身零件从他的下方飞过，击中了他的机翼。他的飞机狠狠地晃动了几下，但他无暇顾及，一个念头劈中了他。他不管不顾地向左后方望去，没有该有的身影。身下，一个燃烧的黑点坠入海面。  
子弹撞击玻璃的声音击碎了他。他的双手抖得厉害，但却出奇地稳。零战灵活地侧转弯，他滑过那两架野猫的机腹下方，然后猛地推动操作杆。7.7毫米机炮射穿了野猫的油箱，他在零落的碎片穿行，毫不犹豫地击穿了另一架野猫。

“我们跟丢了菊丸。他的飞机残骸被人在海面上发现，座舱里是空的。没人再见过他。战后我给当时参与这场战斗的所有飞行大队发了电报，得到的反馈是击落菊丸的那个飞行员在当天稍后的时候也被我们的人击落了。从此以后，菊丸英二消失了。  
“剩下的人也狼狈至极。不二自己脸上被碎玻璃划出了几道伤口，没人敢上去劝他去看医生。我抓住他的胳膊，命令他去处理伤口。他瞪着我，眼眶有点泛红，眼睛里没有泪水，但也没有说话。我们僵持了很久。最终医生来了，我掐住他，我们维持着对峙的状态让医生把他脸上的血污擦干净，仔细消毒。  
“没有人有资格说理解不二的感受。失去大石让我感到悲愤，但这又和不二的感受不同。处理完伤口后我松开他，他深呼吸了几次，状似平静地走了。晚些时候，我们在档案室碰上了……”他的手指不自觉地握紧了，“我们简短地聊了聊，然后约定晚上好好谈一谈。”  
我在笔记本上涂抹。有什么事情被含混过去了，我能察觉得到。我应该问吗？我犹豫了，直觉告诉我那些被模糊处理的正是我要刺破的脓包，可我做好准备了吗？手冢先生又做好准备了吗？或许时机还未到……  
在我恍神期间，手冢先生掐灭了我的机会。他轻声询问我是否听累了，我摇摇头，勇气熄灭了。我请他继续说下去。  
“实际上，接下来没什么好说的了。晚上我们趁其他人睡着悄悄溜出了宿舍，仿佛不愿意面对空出来的三张床位——过不了多久，就会有新的人填补这三个空位。我们躲在机库后面的角落里——那个不二拍摄完那架在机场坠毁的零战后喘息的角落——聊了很多。在那之后，我们变得更坚固了，但同样也变得更脆弱了。”

手冢国光走进机库时迎面撞上了不二周助。他们只对视了一眼，手冢国光即将和他擦身而过，这时不二周助猛然攥住了手冢国光的手腕，用力之大，仿佛把全身的感官集中在那只手上，只为了确认手冢国光的存在。他的手很凉，手冢国光的手腕带着一种和他的态度不符的热度，那种热度把他烫醒了。他一语不发，眼神和嘴唇都是颤抖的。手冢国光对上他的视线，被里面包裹的东西震撼到了。他的呼吸因此紊乱了，那副冷静的面孔被撕裂了。他环顾四周，回抓住不二周助的手腕，把他拖拽到一架零战的阴影下。  
阴影笼罩住他们，像掩盖幕后罪行的黑色幕布。手冢国光用宛如咀嚼的目光一点点审视不二周助。他在寻找某样证据，一个能将他们的手腕铐在一起、使他们牢固、使他们各自变得坚定的证据。  
他忽然张开手臂，抱住了眼前这个抖得厉害的男人。他的嘴唇像先前他跑出土坑之前那样贴在不二周助的耳廓，那些被他亲手修理过的碎发贴在他的鼻子下方，他嗅到一股极淡的肥皂味。  
“晚上，机库外面。告诉别人你要检查冷凝管。”他飞快地说。这句话起到了咒语一样的效果，不二周助似乎抖得更剧烈了，但当手冢国光松开这个拥抱时，他看起来十分镇定。他们在阴影下长久地对视，在另一批技师涌入机库时同时离开了这里。  
吃晚餐的时候，他们一如既往坐在一块。菊丸英二的位置空了出来。他的旁边挨着大石秀一郎，也是空的。不二周助的右边是河村隆，隔着这个空位是埋头吃饭的越前龙马。那天饭堂格外安静。  
晚上很冷，大部分飞行员都喝空了他们的酒。手冢国光和不二周助没有。他们像隐瞒一项罪证一样悄悄把它渡回了宿舍。手冢国光捏着它的瓶口，在烛光下打量它。他的拇指尖触到了瓶塞，用肌肉轻轻摩挲着它，好像要将它旋开。他没有打开它，转手把它搁置在桌子上。不二周助进来时，他正在起草写给大石秀一郎家人的信。不二周助杵在他身后，迟迟没有动作。他嗅到了空气中的酒味。不二周助喝了那瓶酒。他停下笔，在椅子上转身，那是他第一次接上不二周助从他身后向他投去的视线，他怀疑假如他没有这么做，不二周助会走向另一条道路，另一条他绝不愿看他走上的道路。  
等待竟然使他焦灼，他先起床，蹑手蹑脚地溜出宿舍。他在机库外等了一会儿，不二周助的身影出现在阴影中。月光照亮了他的发丝，它们在风中飘动，不二周助的身影似乎也跟着它们飘动，仿佛水中的虚影。他们躲开月光，藏进了那个角落，手臂贴着手臂。  
那股清酒的气息仍然像月光那般鲜明。不二周助的手向手冢国光探去时，两人在心底发出喟叹。那是一种劫后余生的喟叹，一种绝望的庆幸。在那声喟叹之后，手冢国光低下头，吻了不二周助。  
接下来一切被按下了播放键。不二周助的手心被棚顶上的尘土蹭脏了，他的大腿暴露在寒风中，但不是气温让他发颤。另一个人的体温贴近他。他们两人都湿漉漉的。对方挤进他的身体时，他感到掩藏在身体深处的情绪也被划开了。他向后靠去，那双沾满灰尘的手扣住了手冢国光的制服。那些灰尘将附着在他的衣服上，除非用水清洗，否则难以被彻底擦去。  
他听见手冢国光低沉的喘息，如此清晰，以至于在他耳边有一瞬盖过了他自己的呜咽。高 潮的时候，布料的触感在他空白的大脑里反而占据了高地。他忽然感受不到自己的身体了，留下的只有手冢国光。  
他们穿好衣服后互相依偎着汲取温度，手冢国光提起了他的祖父。那些鱼钩，挂在他房间的一面墙上。不二周助谈起弟弟和姐姐。他们一直醒着，直到集合的号声把他们叫醒。

“有一件事，它几乎可以说是我的幻觉，但却非常深刻……”茶凉了，手冢先生抿了一口，放下茶杯。“宣布投降那天，整个甲板一片死寂。海风里裹挟了血液的味道——伤口的，还有海水。静默使得它变得格外醒目。几乎所有人都集中在瞭望台、甲板上和敞开的舱门里了。我穿过一群把帽子拿在手里，深深地低垂着头的士兵，踱到甲板边。我已经不记得当时的心情了，更多的是麻木，既不高兴，也不悲伤，有的只是海风。我站在那儿，眺望远处灰暗模糊的海平线。然后就在某个转瞬即逝的瞬间，我看到了海鸥。”  
我记录下这个词，在它后面标注上日期。我写下句号时才发现阅读变得困难。我盖上笔盖，知道今天到此为止了。这时，手冢先生的声音仿佛隔了一层雨幕传来：  
“蜻蜓。明天也许要下雨了。”


	3. Chapter 3

第三天

我在昏暗中醒来，外面响起了雨声。那营造了一种氛围……我说不清是什么氛围，仿佛一切都即将走向终焉……今天是第三天，也是最后一天。今晚晚餐后我就将乘车离开，司机会把我送到港口，如果顺利，几天后我就可以精疲力竭地回到我在伦敦的小窝。

然而我却忽然不愿意面对这一切了。待在这个房间里给我一种时间停止的错觉，动的只是雨。而一旦我踏出这个房间，哪怕只把门打开一条小缝，时间就会挤进来撕裂我。那样东西就躺在我床头，昨晚临睡前我把它从包的夹层里捧出来，放到了我的枕边。我依稀感觉到当最后一天到来时，走出房间会让我感到艰难，于是我把它拿出来，使我不能回避它。

它的皮革封面上有一个眼睛形状的破口。是那种被某种生物的指甲刮破的破口。这只眼睛见证过我无法想象的事情，也正是我要探究的事情。在微光中，破口中间外露出来的浅色底料宛若眼白，它活过来似的阴沉地瞪着我。我站在床边和它对视，一阵心悸。我的余光瞥到了角落的行李箱。

我像个搬运偷窃到的财物的贼那样把行李箱提出房间时，恰好碰上了手冢先生。从那只眼睛里射出来的目光穿透了我，看到了手冢先生。我捏了捏手提箱的把手。

“看样子你已经收好行李了。”走廊很暗，我看不清手冢先生的表情，但能听出他的打趣。

“呃，是的，”我结巴地说，害怕声音泄露出什么，“请问我可以把它放在哪里？”

“放在玄关就好。小心不要被桌角撞到，电路被烧坏了，恐怕我们得启用蜡烛。早餐还要等一会。先来这边坐一坐吧。”

“好的，没关系，我的公寓也经常停电。”

他转身去拿蜡烛的空档，我慌忙转过身平复我的呼吸。我的心跳得很重，好像我正在被捶打进地底。雨天的潮湿让我的后颈和手指都变得冰凉，我在玄关凭靠从纸门透进来的微光在书包里翻找。摸到那只眼睛的时候，我的肩膀僵住了。我用五根手指把它捏出来，怕它因为我的抖动和手指上的汗水滑落进书包，这样我恐怕就再也没有把它拿出来的勇气了。

从玄关回到那张藤椅上的距离一下变得很遥远。在那种无处不在的蓝灰色雾气中


End file.
